fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fat Princess: Trouble in Caramelot
Did you know about the '''Fat Princess' franchise? For your sanity, don't Google because the results you will find will be likely to unsettle you. For better result, search for gameplay on YouTube instead, or see information found in another Fandom wikia; the Fat Princess Wiki!'' Fat Princess: Trouble in Caramelot is the full-fledged sequel to the first Fat Princess game, and is also the chronological sequel of Fat Princess Adventure. Developed by Fun Bits Interactive with the assistance from Gear Games' director as the head adviser, this game aim to expend upon the original gameplay while returning to the aesthetic charm from the very first Fat Princess game. The casual yet wacky sense of humor found in the Fat Princess games are also kept intact. This game is released and published by Sony in September 1st, 20XX for the PlayStation 4 and PlayStation 5 as physical release and as a download game. Reception so far is TBA. The game is rated T''' by the ESRB for Violence, Blood and Gore, Mild Language and Suggestive Themes. How to Play The Game, You Say? The main gameplay of Fat Princess: Trouble in Caramelot is a direct expansion of the original Fat Princess game. A combination of top-view real-time strategy and action aspects, the player takes the incarnation of a Villager capable of becoming one of the the Classes by picking the respective hat. As you would expect in a game like this, plenty of carnage will be involved. '''Control Shtick :The description in this section assumes that the player uses the default control set. The player can Move with the left control stick, Jump with the cross button, Attack with the square button, and Pick/Throw with the circle button. The function of the triangle button depends if the player is an Advanced Class or a Fat Role Class; the first will simply change back and forth as a standard version or advanced version, and the second will unleash their signature Special Attack when their Special Meter is full. Pressing L1 allows the player to Target the nearest enemy, with R3 to switch between them. Pressing L2 will Zoom In on the player character, and pressing R3 to switch between Zoom Out and Standard Camera. The R1 button is for Strafing, which means moving in any direction while looking at one direction, allowing the player to both run while still keeping an eye on a shooting opponent. R2 can be used to Talk on Microphone, provided that you have one, and pressing L3 allows for a Quiet Walk, which allows the player to sneak by Unfriendly NPCs, provided that he or she is out of their sight. The Start Button is used to check out the scoreboard, with the following option in the Pause menu: *Pressing the cross button will grant access to the main Pause menu, which allows the player to use the Options, How To Play manual, restart the current battle (single player mode only) and quit the game altogether. The player also have access to switch between the teams, provided that the other team have enough free space for full players. *Pressing the square button will give the player access to the Mute Option, which simply mute specific players that are using the microphone or the keyboard in very rude manners. You can also unmute players you already muted this way. *Pressing the circle button, instead, open the Group Menu, and allows you to make friends (or break relationship with toxic friends), join an Alliance or a Group they are a part of, or sending them an invitation if you are a high-ranked member of an Alliance. *Pressing the triangle button grants access to the Map Voting chart (only available in online play). This allows you and the other players to vote on the Maps. One option for the next map of the rotation, another one for the same map that they had just played, and yet another one for a randomly selected map. You are not obliged to vote if you don't want, and the map with the most votes will be selected and played for the next match. Some servers have this option deactivated. Pressing the Select button opens the Map, which grants the location of the player, allies, enemies, the Princesses (if any), the Outposts, and other objectives. The player can make a strategic plan of which possible road would be the safest at the moment, at the cost of screen visibility; you may not know if an enemy or two would suddenly come at you or not if you get too distracted! The Directional Pads can be used to make your player character to perform of Voice Commands, also known as Speak. Which message will be spoken depended on the combination of two directional pad buttons pressed. A new addition not seen in the original Fat Princess game, but previously introduced in Fat Princess Adventure, is the Awesome Mode which is activated when simultaneously pressing both L1 and R1 when the Awesome Meter is full. It grants the player slightly boosted stats and a special perk regardless if the class the player is using is Upgraded or Sidegraded. We will explain more about the stupendous Awesome Mode later on. There are three important components that the players on the same team have to take into consideration during gameplay; the objectives, teamwork, and have a plan for any possible situation. The Objectives + Helpful Stuff More than a thousand video games have a goal for the player to accomplish, some having various goals. The goal in Fat Princess: Trouble in Caramelot varies depended in the game mode, but more than a few game modes here involves the titular Fat Princesses. More about the individual objectives in each Game Mode are detailed here, but almost all of them have one thing in common; just going to kill the enemies isn't going to cut it! One team doesn't want the other team win, so of course the objective will be the highest priority. There is a step-by-step procedure to make a team much more successful. In the modes where the Princesses are directly involved, the Cakes can be used to feed them and make them more difficult for the enemy to carry a Princess. The fatter she gets, the heavier she will be and the slower the rescuer (or kidnapper) will go. Next, there are the Outposts. They can be used to not only conquer some territory around it, but it can also be used to store construction stuff, which are called Materials. The Outposts owned by a team or by neither take time for the opposing team to capture it, but the more players standing near or on a Outpost, the faster it will be captured. Materials, which are composed of woods, minerals and newly introduced Magic Rocks, are used for construction, as you can easily guess. This is the main Jobs for Workers, as they are absolutely needed to demolish the main sources and bring them to the base or Outposts for the constructions in question, such as castle doors, bridges, jumping pads, and even Catapults! The Many Game Modes There are multiple Game Modes that the player can play in both single player and multi-player session. In online mode, up to 16 players for both Red and Blue Teams can play on the same map, or in the case of Big Fat Servers, 32 players for both Red and Blue Teams. Princess Game Modes War Game Modes Single Console Game Mode Secret Game Modes Playable Characters Basic Classes Fat Roles Upgrade Classes Side Upgrade Classes Special Classes Non-Player Characters Team's NPCs Unfriendly NPCs Maps Standard Solo Maps Special Objects Objectives Materials Battle Objects Customization Options Audiovisual Modifications Gameplay Assistances Showing Off Gallery Trivia *This is 's first involvement on a project that is not released on a Nintendo console, but rather on a rival company's console. However, he only takes the role of a head adviser instead of a full director. Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 5 Games Category:Action Games Category:Strategy Games Category:Sony Interactive Entertainment Category:Rated T Games